The Plotless Fourteen
by Lahdolphin
Summary: Fourteen scenes in which bets are made, wars are fought, and wishes are wished. HAPPY B-DAY XXTEMARIXX/ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: mentions of being drunk (does that count?), mentions of boy-boy kissing, Atobe teasing, possibly incorrect Roman numerals, etc…**

**Note: happy 14****th**** birthday, xxTemarixx**

* * *

**~ The Plotless Fourteen ~**

**I - Library Wars**

Every day after practice Shirashi curled up in the corner of the library with a book. And each day Chitose tried to get his attention.

"Shir-_aaaa_-shi," Chitose yawned, tossing another paper ball at him. Shirashi ignored him, the paper ball hitting the wall next to him.

It was an ongoing war between them, and they fought with honor – bubblegum throwing, spit spitting, fart blasting honor, but honor nonetheless.

However, as they left and Shirashi tucked his book back into the shelf, Chitose realized he had yet to win a single battle.

.

**II - Odd**

"Yukimura."

"Tezuka."

They never said anything else to each other. They were odd, those two.

.

**III - Tackle**

Horio looked rather frightened as Tomoka approached him at a sprint. It had been a long winter break, and though Horio wished for nothing more than for Tomoka to hug him, he knew she wouldn't – their relationship was a secret.

So, it surprised him (to say the least) when she tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"I missed you, Horio," she whispered, "and I don't care who knows."

.

**IV - First Aid**

Yukimura was doing paper work at the desk in the back of the locker room when the door opened, startling him. He hissed, a paper sliding between the webbing of his fingers.

"Yukimura?"

"Genchirou, the first aid kit," Yukimura said, trying (and failing) to suck at the cut skin between his fingers.

Sanada grabbed the first aid kit off a shelf, kneeling next to the desk to help.

"I'm not an idiot, I can put on a band-aid myself," Yukimura said, taking the kit away from Sanada.

Five minutes later, Yukimura asked Sanada for help, unable to open up the first aid kit. Who child locks a first aid kit?

.

**V - Drunk**

Shishido gazed at the younger boy before him.

Ohtori was always the one of the regulars who managed to stay sober – cheap sake never affected him, and even the fancy winces Atobe imported left him bubbly but still level-headed.

However, watching Shishido get wasted on stolen scotch, red wine, and champagne made Ohtori feel intoxicated. His head swam when the older boy tossed his head back and laughed at a joke about a clock and a duck. Ohtori gave an involuntary smile when Shishido tackled Mukahi. Then Shishido smiled at him, and his stomach swooped at that charming smile.

Ohtori was love-drunk.

.

**VI - Radar**

"You're blind as a bat, 'roshi," Niou said, taking off Yagyuu's glasses.

Yagyuu hummed, putting them back on his face. "Bats use sonar. They have no use for vision."

"Like radar?"

A pause. "I suppose the two are similar."

"Radar _laser_?"

Yagyuu didn't see the humor in the joke. Niou couldn't stop laughing.

.

**VII - Snuggle Bear**

"Toe-bear," Jirou said, walking up to his captain.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Toe-bear?"

"Yeah. Atobe. Ato-bear. To-bear. Toe-bear." Jirou shrugged, smiling. "Get it? 'Cause you're my snuggle bear, and your name sounds like 'toe.'"

Atobe pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not your – whatever it is you called it."

"Snuggle bear?"

"Yes."

"What aren't you?"

Atobe wanted to strangle that boy. "I am _not_ your… snuggle bear."

"Whatever you say, Toe-bear," Jirou said with a wink.

.

**VIII - Cactus**

Every Friday, Fuji would come over to Tezuka's to play video-games. Though Tezuka was video-game challenged, a win was still a win to Fuji.

"You're easier to beat than a cactus," Fuji said as Tezuka's side of the screen flashed 'loser.'

Every Friday, Fuji would compared him to something. Cactus was by far that oddest.

.

**IX - Mistletoe**

During their first year of high school, Niou hung up mistletoe around the club room the day before Christmas. Marui locked himself in the bathroom.

During their second year, Niou used the mistletoe to steal a kiss from a certain red head that happened to lock himself in the bathroom covered in mistletoe.

During their third year, Marui stayed home the day before Christmas.

January sixth of their third year, Niou hung mistletoe inside of Marui's tennis locker. Niou didn't seem to care that it wasn't Christmas season, and kissed Marui in front of the whole team anyway.

.

**X - Jackpot**

When Hiyoshi walked into the storage room in the back of the club house, he frowned.

"Wakashi!" Mukahi squeaked, jumping ten feet into the air, and then another ten feet away from Oshitari.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants for one more day, could you?" Hiyoshi asked, glancing between the two. He sighed. "Sorry for interrupting. Carry on."

The door shut. Mukahi turned to Oshitari, confused.

"They had a betting pool to see when we would jump each other," he explained. "Shishido started it."

"Who won the jackpot?"

Oshitari's smile said it all.

.

**XI - Proposal **

Kaidoh stared at Inui. "You want to do _what_ to me?"

"It's not dangerous, and I'm sure the others could agree that it is a wonderful idea."

"No. Do_ not_ drag the others into this."

"Come on, Kaoru, it's a simple proposal – I'll do all the work!"

"It sounds painful… and strange."

"It won't be painful. I've done research. And it's not abnormal. I hear that Renji does it with Kirihara-kun all the time."

"I am _not _going to test your new juice!"

.

**XII - Stolen Chocolate**

"I am telling you that it was probably that red headed rat from Rikkaidai that stole your chocolate, Fuji," Atobe said, opening up his locker.

"I already checked with Marui, his team, and my own. I suspect Akutagawa might have taken it. He seems to have developed a sweet tooth, Snuggle Bear."

Atobe visibly cringed. "What did you refer to me as?"

Fuji nodded over Atobe's shoulder to his open locker, where a note entitled 'Snuggle Bear' was taped to the door. It was covered in brown finger prints and smelled vaguely of a bitter-sweet chocolate Fuji was missing.

Atobe slammed his locker shut. "You saw nothing."

"Of course not, Snuggle Bear."

.

**XIII - Fist Bump**

"That was a good game," Inui said, walking up to the next.

Yanagi nodded, holding his fist out to Inui. "Indeed. Akaya and Kaidoh seemed to enjoy it as well."

The two second years shook hands next to their senpai while Inui stared at Yanagi's fist.

"I believe it accustomed to 'bump fists' instead of handshakes," Yanagi stated simply.

"Strange," Inui mumbled, bumping Yanagi's fist.

Kirihara snorted. Kaidoh rolled his eyes.

.

**XIV - Wish**

"Akaya, hold still," Yukimura said to his younger friend as they walked home from practice.

Kirihara froze, becoming rigid like a rock. "W-what?"

Yukimura smiled, touching Kirihara's cheek with his thumb.

"Eyelash. Make a wish." Yukimura blew the eyelash to the ground. He looked at Kirihara. "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, Buchou. It's like a birthday wish – you _never _tell anyone because then it won't come true."

Kirihara smiled at Yukimura. Yukimura smiled back.

Maybe, just maybe his wish would come true.


End file.
